Target
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Spin off from Sqaubble's High Rise, i took a part when she mentioned Becker training and I expanded on that basically Jess interupts Becker's training and unecessery things happen... rated M for explicitnes it doesn't go as far as others i've read plz rev


**Okay this is my second M rating and for some reason I feel it's my best although there probably more to come, I got the idea after I was reading High rise i think and something to doo with Becker training so i'd thought i'd expand on that little bit please read and review x**

Becker closed his eyes as he focused where the target was in his mind, he breathed slowly as he pressed his finger against the trigger, and three bullets destroyed the centre of the target.  
"Wow, someones been practising..." Becker looked behind to see Jess standing in the doorway.  
"Well it's my job" replied Becker as he returned for a second shot at the target, again he shot convinced he would impress Jess which was what he wanted, he missed.  
"You were saying..." Jess laughed at his miss. "I would have got it if you wern't distacting me. "Distracting you?... i didn't know i had such an impact" she said just loud enough for him to hear. Becker pretened he didn't hear but only because he couldn't think of anything to say to that, to himself he would deniy it but deep down inside he knew that she had a big impact on him. Of course Jess was just joking herself, i wonder what she'd say if she knew thought Becker.  
"Well you try to shoot with someone watching" Becker held out his gun urging her to take it. "Me, i couldn't" Jess replied. "Oh come on Jess don't be scared..." Becker said playing teasingly, he knew how to wind her up.  
"Scared? As if!" Jess said pulling all the confidence she had together. She grabbed the gun from Beckers hand shooting him a cold look as she walked past. Jess walked towards the taeget then stood in the same place she saw Becker stand, pointed the gun at the target.

Now he knew she was suposed to look through something, she'd seen it on movies a dozen times she slid her tiny pink nails through the gun hole and pressed down ever so slightly, the gun made a large BANG noise and Jess dropped the gun on the floor. Becker sighed.  
Great! Now she' embarassed herself in front of Becker what was she thinking?

Becker walked over and picked up the gun "look lets try again..."  
"What?" asked Jess confused. "Dont worry i'll teach you just take the gun" he said offering it to her. Jess took it holding it as if it was one of Conners socks and since they'd moved in she had to do alot of that, Jess thougt feeling sorry for Abby.

Becker walked over to Jess as she became aware of how close he was coming, he looked at her as he took one of her small pale hands into one of his own large hands. Jess hated to say it but she liked the feeling of this. He moved her hand on the right place of the gun and kept his hand firm on top of hers knowing she would move it when she shot. With her other hand he lifted it to the trigger on the gun. "Don't move" he whispered genlty in her ear so gently it felt like he was seducing her. Noticing she was in the wrong postition he placed his hands on her shoulders firming her place and dropping them slowly down her arms. God he made her feel all tingly inside, Jess could fell her heart pick paste. _Relax Jess hes just helping you to shoot, GET A GRIP! _

His hands then met her waste line he took grip then moved her backwards so that she was in perfect line with him, Jess breathed heavily as she strained to like this position but she couldn't let him know that he was doing this to her when he was just helping her shoot a target. His hands moved across her stomach as he could her her breathe. Jess was wearing a small blue top today which showd her flesh a little when she bent over. Becker remembered how he had looked when he wasn't suposed to. His large man hands rubbed adainst her skin to hold her backfrom moving. He could feel in his hands how she moved faster and faster as she breathed. _Was he atually turning her on? _The thought that maybe he was pleased him.

He knew what he was about to do was cruel but he just couldn't help himself. He pushed one of his hands up her top slowly, she moved her head back so she leant on his shoulderbut still see the target. His other hand moved down her skirt, it was another mini so it wasn't long before he reached her leg.

Jess swallowed hard, what he was doing wasn't fair, she wanted to touch him too afterall she isn't as inocent as he thought she was. She tried not to think of him, it wasn't working, she closed her eyes enduring thr feeling of where his hands were going.

Becker noticed her eyes close, _if only he could know what she was thinking, _if she told him what to do he didn't normally like bieng bossed around but on this occassion he'd be more than happy to let Jess lead him besides she does like to take conrol most of the time. It was just then when he realised that Jess is the best he's had and he hasn't atually had her yet...oh if he could...

His hand moved back up her hot soft tanned leg, up past her thigh and in her skirt...he was so close...

Jess moved back in reaction to his sudden movement _now he really didn't need to do that to help her shoot _her fingers uncontrollably spoke for her a loud BANG rang in the air. Jess screamed as she fell to the ground, Becker on top of her, the two of them shared a glance that could say more than a thousand words.  
"UHEM!" Becker and Jess looked up to see Conner, Abby, Matt and Lester standing above them.  
"Are we intrupting something?..."Abby asked amusingly. Becker and Jess struggled to get up and stood next to each other whist Jess shot a look at Abby which meant she would explain later.  
"Well...if you'll exuse me I have better things to do in my time than spend it with Jecker here" Lester said sarcastically as he walked out the room.  
"I should probably get back to work" Jess said cheerfully but she didn't fool Abby.  
"Yes...uh me too bye" Becker said nervously as he nodded at Conner, Conner had never seen Becker nervous this amused him very much.  
"Well, i'd hate to spend my spare time alone with Captain Becker... i'd get more than i bargined." Conner laughed at his own joke.  
"Where'd Matt go?" He said looking around finally meeting Abbys eyes. Abby smiled at him and then left him following the direction Jess left.  
"Guess it's just me and me Conner" he said to himself.


End file.
